Lucid Dreaming
by magmacubes
Summary: a random one-shot I made about King and a lucid dream. rated T for one usage of mild strong language
1. Chapter 1

Something is wrong; something is horribly, horribly wrong. What I see before me is not Babylon Gardens, but some kind of water-filled town much like Venice. I'm standing on a bridge, watching as chairs, clothing, paper and all kinds of crap fly in the wind like leaves in fall. I look around the town and it appears to be empty. Am I all alone? What is this place? Am I on drugs?

"You're not alone, and you're not high. As for where you are, well..." I answer, only it's not me who answers. I turn around to find myself face to face with a weird lookalike of me – almost like a doppelganger. He looks every bit like me, only the beige parts are now a deep brown like chocolate, his collar's colors are inverted, and instead of a white king as the tag, it is a black rook. He's upside down and levitating with a huge grin on his face a lot like how Kitsune grins.

"What the howl..? Who... who are you?" I ask.

"Technically, I am King Milton." He replies politely. "Although to avoid confusion and several other things, I tend to go by the name 'Bishop'."

"So why do you have a rook as your tag?"

"Because originally I went by that name, and then Special Delivery came around. Allow me to fix this." 'Bishop' clicks his fingers and the rook changes to the appropriate piece for his nickname. "Before you ask, I can do that because this is all a dream, so go wild." His grin becomes uncannily large and he flies off.

So this is all a dream, huh? Since I'm aware that I'm dreaming, doesn't this mean I'm having a lucid dream? I experiment with what I can do, and spin a chair 360 degrees merely with the twirl of a finger. I wonder if I can create more people, this place feels rather empty with only me and some strange half-duplicate of me. And that's when I see Bailey stroll by on a nearby bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bailey!" I call out. She doesn't apparently hear me and starts experimenting with the limitless power of this world. I call out again, but once again, this dream counterpart of her doesn't hear me. There seems to be no way to get to her unless I try something dream-like. Bishop's shown flight's perfectly capable in this dream and besides, I'm lucid dreaming, aren't I? I leap off the banister... and plummet straight towards the water. Bishop appears and sticks me back on the bridge before I make contact, though.

"Here's a tip: try to throw yourself at the ground and miss." He comments. "It makes more sense in context." I spend the next 30 minutes trying to get the hang of somehow missing when I throw myself at the ground, and when I master flight, Bailey has gone elsewhere. Oh well, I can fly now, so it shouldn't be hard to find her.

I eventually find Bailey standing on a roof, apparently painting an image of this swirling mass of clothing in the horizon. I make my way towards her only to be tackled by some kind of figure.

"Don't go near her!" he cries out.

"Fox, is that you?" I ask.

"Yes, it's me. And whatever you do, _make sure she doesn't know you exist_ " he hisses. I'd question why Fox would try to keep me away from Bailey but this IS a dream, and since I'm the one dreaming, he's not the real Fox. Instead I just raise my eyebrows and watch him fly off.

"Say, considering this fanfiction's plot is short and is a one-shot, shall we go talk to Bailey? I'm fine with distracting Fox for you."Bishop comments, suddenly being present. Seeing as I don't have anything better to do, I decide to go along with his idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Fox and Bishop were busy fighting each other, I'm able to get Bailey's attention.

"Bailey! It's me, King!" She looks at me with mild surprise.

"Oh, hey there, Kingy!" she's about to comment on more when the sound of an alarm clock goes off, and everything starts shaking.

"What's happening!?" I scream.

"She's waking up." Bishop replies calmly. _She_?! "Yes, she. You see, BAILEY'S the one who's dreaming." I barely have time to respond before she wakes up and my existence ends.

I find myself lying on the ground in what appears to be an endless stretch of whiteness. Apparently my existence didn't end with Bailey waking up. I turn around to see Bishop sat at a table with a chess set laid out.

"Good morning, Knight." He remarks. Knight? I look at my collar to find the tag has been replaced with that of the chess piece with the same name. "Welcome to Limbo. We'll be here until Bailey has another dream. So, would you like a quick game in the meantime?"


End file.
